


Winter Walk

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “A lot of couples out this evening, eh Raidou?”





	

“Add it to my running tab.”

“As always…”

It’s not often that Narumi treats the two of them to a meal out – the reason being the funds usually come from Raidou himself, today being no exception – but the detective was feeling rather… joyous, shall we say.

“You seem to be in a good mood, Narumi-san.” Raidou comments as they sit in the restaurant.

Tae would throw a fit if she knew Narumi had let Raidou have even one glass of alcohol, but the kid had been fighting demons and saving the world most of his teenage life, so what did it really matter?

“Good observation there, Raidou. I just thought it was high time you and I both relaxed instead of rushing around like usual.”

_The one doing the actual rushing around being Raidou._

“I see.”

“Come on, you seem stiff today. Let loose a little and forget about demons for one day. The Capital won’t mind if you rest up for once.”

_‘He has a point,’_ Raidou thinks and nods in agreement, _‘It’s quiet these days.’_

It had been a long while since anything major had happened, at least, so what was the harm in taking some time for himself? On the plus side, it meant he could be in the presence of his boss without him being “the boss” for the moment.

They were just Narumi and Raidou, just…

“Let’s take a walk.”

“Yes.”

Shaking his head of his oncoming thoughts, Raidou slips out of the booth he and Narumi had been sat at, following the older man out of the door.

The tell-tale signs of winter drawing in are all around them; the slight fogginess, people’s breaths visible like puffs of smoke in the air, the more suitable attire worn by those that do not wish to catch a cold… Narumi, too, has a smart looking coat on that matches his white suit.

_'He looks good,’_ Raidou thinks, looking Narumi up and down, catching a glimpse of that smile that is directed at… _him?_

“Sorry, Raidou, I was staring,” Narumi laughs, bringing his hand up to his chin in fake thought, “You never really wear anything other than that uniform, do you?”

“I suppose not. It is convenient.”

Narumi laughs again, this time with more emphasis which only leaves the young summoner confused. The mental image of Raidou wearing the outfit well into his golden years tickles Narumi too much for him not to laugh.

“Nothing, nothing,” he takes a deep breath and calms himself before going on, “Let’s continue walking, shall we?”

Raidou nods and steps back into line with him, cape over his shoulders keeping him as warm as it can; the material is not as thick as another he has back in the room he stays in, so the walk is a chilly one. Still, there’s something rather refreshing about the slight bite he feels from the cold…

_'Like Jack Frost playing a prank…’_ he stops himself from making a noise of amusement, knowing Narumi would give him a funny look before finally saying “ah, demons,” and leaving it alone.

“A lot of couples out this evening, eh Raidou?”

“Mm?”

He looks around them, confirming Narumi’s observation to be fact; there are indeed many couples walking past and around them, hand-in-hand, enjoying the company of one another and most likely out on dates.

“… Should we hold hands?”

Raidou dips his hat further down to cover his eyes in response.

“… Not out here tonight, then.”

It’s not that Raidou _doesn’t_ want to, no, he still can’t believe how easily such words can leave Narumi’s mouth. He makes it sounds so easy, and yet…

“Hey, Raidou–”

_Oof–!_

_'Ah, this is Narumi-san.’_

Raidou was never one to stare off into space and let his guard down, yet here he was colliding into Narumi’s chest when he failed to notice the other man stop and turn to face him.

“A little spacey today, huh? It’s not like the defender of the Capital to let his guard down…”

Raidou looks up and notices that they are inches away from each other’s faces, and out of the corner of his eye he recognises where they are; the small lane between the detective agency building and the next.

It’s quiet, not a soul around - or demon - and Raidou can feel Narumi’s breath tickle his nose. Right now it’s just the two of them.

There’s a ruffling sound and then Narumi’s hands are underneath his cape, taking hold of Raidou’s hands in his own. The detective’s hands are much warmer than Raidou’s own, and it’s a welcoming warmth that makes him feel like he doesn’t want Narumi to let go.

“Your hands are freezing.”

“Yes…”

“I wonder… if it’s the same for here too…”

Narumi’s lips are much warmer than his, he notes, when Narumi leans in and presses his own against Raidou’s.

It’s a tender, comforting kiss, and Raidou cannot help pulling his hands away from Narumi’s to instead reach out and rest his arms loosely around his neck.

“Mm… so it _is_ okay to kiss you out here instead, hmm?”

“If no one is looking, then… please do.”

Narumi’s breath catches in his throat momentarily at the words he hears leave Raidou’s lips. The young summoner was always filled with surprises.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Narumi mumbles under his breath, kissing Raidou once more, “… And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
